User talk:BloomPurple11/Archives 4
Improving Hopefully Yup. I'm on the final stretch of Flora's spells. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Roxy's spells. Then Stella's. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Im done finally. 22:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I finished Stella's. Now I'm on to Musa's. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) How goes the Season 3 episodes? And Happy New Year!--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 14:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Same to you. I'm considering making a series of icons made out of wings of the fairies, that I'd post on the Fanon wiki. Like, user icons or something. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Mkay. I'm busy with the spells right now though, I just got in some new Bloom spells. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Like hell you're going to plagiarise. --Zerachielle 17:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello guys! I wish you all a great year : D Could you delete the talk:Glamix page? --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 15:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I got my school timetables, and they're very tight... So I'll be leaving the Wikia... I'll be trying my best to come when I have time, but I don't really know if I'll be able to... In case I'll not return I wish you all good luck in making the Winx Club Wiki become perfect!--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 17:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) What I was in fact telling you about my leaving the Wikia is I dunno if I'm coming back or not, and in case I'm coming back I dunno when I'll be coming back... I'm REALLY sad at the idea of leaving! --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 23:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what's messed up the talk boxes, but the wiki main page isn't bad. the user Kate.moon, was just bringing it up to recent standerds, like other wiki sites. even you can admit Z won't be breathing down our necks anymore. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) true, but i saw the talk pages and info boxes too, and I already said on the main pages talk page that we NEED to do somthing to fix it. i don't know what, but we need to do something. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Jane 4543 11:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'Hi Its pretty cool that u are an admin! Wow! Can u tell me how did u become an admin? I wanna know! Can u tell me why are we moving to Shout wiki? Jane 4543 Help 'Jane 4543 12:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'I created a blog but now I couldn't find it Its name was - Winx Club season 5 PLS help Atleast tell me how to find it! I searched for it but still nothing happened! Can u also tell me how can I delete some pics that I have uploaded? HELP Jane 4543 Hello Bloom Purple11 my name is Niko Banks, I am new here and I am so glad to be here, I don't know much of the show but I have seen the first few seasons of the show and I have seen the one new show Pop Pixie, it's really funny, if you want to chat or find me check my profile, I still have work to do on it though, feel free to talk to me and I hope to chat and get to know you and my fellow Winx Club users :) Niko Banks Talk, 09:35, March 01, 2011, (UTC) I am glad you asked me about my condition I am not sure if you know of it maybe you do, my condition is I am Autistic meaning I was born with Autism, if you want I am more than happy to give you a link so you can learn more about it. Niko Banks Talk, 11:00, March 01, 2011, (UTC) Nooooo! don't go, hehe just kidding I will be on tomorrow and we can chat more, chat to you tomorrow BloomPurole :) Niko Banks Talk, 11:13, March 01, 2011, (UTC) Hey Bloom. Hello Bloom I checked Roxy13's blog the other day probably the day I joined and I read something about moving this wiki to some other place, I diden't get the full story anyway if you ask me there is no need to move and I have 3 reasons. #Wikia Staff are working and trying to improve the Wikia's new skin. #It will take time gettting use to the new skin, and I believe the new skin glitches will be fixed in no time. #Have faith in the Wikia staff and God and everything will turn out ok. I go onto other wikis run by Wikia and they seem to get along just fine with the new skin though it does cause trouble from time to time. If you want you can pray for the Wikia staff to fix the glitches cause if you have faith things will tunr out ok. :D sorry for going all religion on ya, I don't know if you guys do religion here if you do then thats good :) Niko Banks Talk, 06:38, March 02, 2011, (UTC) Hmmm, ok you do have a point, the new skin is very descusting and I think who ever made it was an idiot for making such a lousey skin but it's still not a big deal to move, if you ask me everyone is over reacting and acting very immature for no reason it's very childish that's my opinion, if you guys do move just tell me which day and which site it will be. Niko Banks Talk, 09:30 P.M, March 02, 2011, (UTC) FlamePhoenix Hi, BloomPurple11. I've managed to get some free time out of homework. By the way, how's everything going on? I hope fine. Anyway, I saw on other Wikias concerning other shows that they also include info on real-life subjects like actors, voice-actors, companies producing these series and things like that, so wouldn't it be better if we also make similar pages for the voice-actors, Rainbow, Cinelume, Iginio Straffi and some other real-life things on here? And since we are now rewriting everything according to the Rai continuity, don't you think that the section of the Winx Wikia Standards should be changed? Its written there that we must follow the 4Kids version. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Bloom, sorry if I haven't been on for a while, I have been doing some things on the other Wikis I go on, the regular ones I visit. I will try and make this Wiki one of my daily ones, so whats been going on lately and how was your weekend? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:56, March 14, 2011, (UTC) BloomPurple, I saw what you wrote on SkyGuy's talk page and I agree that whatever was written here was YUCK, but please don't leave! If you leave it'll be difficult to maintain this wiki, and let these are only pervs who have too much time to waste without proper hobbies!!!!! And did you read what I wrote here about the continuity thing? I've had a talk with SkyGuy about it and he says we're going to keep on following the American version. So are we going to stick to the 4kids dub or not? I'm getting confused because all other Wikias about TV shows always follow the original version while mentioning differences from other versions (if we stick to the 4Kids version it'll be the opposite), and I suppose that now Nickelodeon is teaming with Rai its the Rai version which will now going to be sired in all speaking countries. So we stick to what SkyGuy said to me or not? I hope you're going on well, and please don't leave the Wikia. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 20:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It's beyond that though. I've had people I didn't get along with at first and even close friends whom I have arguements with from time to time. I'm not too fond of the whole my way or the highway idealogy. Or being told to stay out of someone's way or else which is what he told Flame Phoenix. Mods with attitudes such as those are a downfall to sites..La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 11:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) WINX BELIEVIX! Winx-Fairies.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back! --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back. maybe you can clear some stuff up because Sky's getting a little rude. Do we go with RAI now or wait to see what Nick has for the 1hr specials?La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 00:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloom! I got some fays free of school and homework so I'm logging in here again. I did log once or twice earlier, but you weren't on this wiki then. How are you, by the way? For the continuity Roxy13 told me we're going to follow Rai, and I agree because all other Wikis about shows feature the original versions and dubs of the shows and mention different dubs and other continuities and storylines as alternate continuities and either mention these differences or have different articles for each continuity. The Marvel Database Wikia is a good example of the second, as it calls Earth-616 as the main continuity while all others are dealt as alternate versions, and you have an article for the Jean Grey of Earth-616, another one for Earth-1610 and so on for all the different versions of Jean Grey. Jean Grey looks a bit like Bloom by the way, don't you think? --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I know its a bit late, but Happy Easter. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 21:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw the comment you made on the blog. I'm glad you are happy too, but just let me tell you who he is (I don't know wether or not you watched the video). Osama Bin-Laden is the most evil man since Adolf Hitler. He master minded many Al-Qaeda terrorist acts, and killings, all over the globe. Includeing the September 11th, 2001 attack on the World Trade Center, which I'm sure shocked even the British. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) We finally have an english version of the second movie and i just put it on the second movie's main page. feel free to watch it when you get a chance. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey!:) hey!! how r u? hope ur fine:) i am new here so just dont know much more of this site...so can u help me?Jennyveev 11:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it does! I'm good, but just trying to figure out what to do and how to organize this wiki for the upcoming Nick dub.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad they did though, the animation for them is so much prettier. Have you seen it? And that girl Traci from Hannah Montana is Musa, btw. Do you think we should delete all the season info on the pages to clear it out, or simply merge the changes.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) there is a trailer. here it is. thumb|400px|rightSkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't I'' get a thank you for showing it to you? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. By the way, I'm still waiting for a reply to the last message I left you on the Fanon site. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Lame indeed. I'll take some time to brainstorm, and you do the same for a while. when you have a good title idea, let me know. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. anyway, i've been anxious to see how book 4 turns out. happy editing. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, as i've said to Roxy13 about that Layla/Aisha thing, we're just going to have to wait and see. so we should just drop the subject and leave the page alone for now. but as i've said to her, if i even ''hear ''them say Aisha during the premiere, i ''might stop watching the show. And one other thing. even you must have some freetime now and again. how're the remaining pics for Ariel coming along? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Move Everything to Nickelodeon Dear Lord, are you really having this argument with yourselves? The 4kids is dead and it will be retconned as soon as Nickelodeon airs it. You're not going to have any future growth for this wiki if you stick to the 4kids version. I already said to start changing everything to original Rainbow storyline six months ago. --Zerachielle 04:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey BP, in the second movie, Miriam says that Bloom is 18 not 19. So that edit you made will need to be reversed. Sorry. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) They have their Believix not their Enchantix, so it takes place after S4. Plus, in The Day of Justice, Morgana said she would watch over Nabu untill he woke up. As for Roxy's absence, she was probably at Alfea at the time for all we know. Even you have to admit that she was too inexperienced to face the Ancesstral witches. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) THEY REVIVED HIM! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) well i am new here and want to know that if we can send personal messages to one another...so is it possible?Jennyveev 06:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!:) thanks for the welcome:) well i am real new here and i just need help to know that can we send private messages to a user?Jennyveev 12:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey you still edit here??? Message me whenever♫Sorreltail18 "Sorrel" "Sorrie"♫Breath of Nature 16:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ i'm so sad that you're leaving. Can't you find a way to stay on the Wiki? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 20:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) For heavens sakes, it's about time you decide how you run your daily life. Talk your mother into letting you back on. I myself have been given the task of talking my grandfather into helping me and my family move to Michigan State USA (He rarely listens to my father (and I;m actually not sure he likes him)). The point is, don't let your parents run your life. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree with SkyGuy: talk to your mother so that you won't have to leave the Wiki. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 21:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Agrred with SkyGuy. Maybe go to a library and edit (it could help, its that you can't add pictures :/). Out there, they are options and opnions :P (cliche!) Can't you find a way to stay? You're the best friend I've had here on the Wiki... FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 14:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) My only point is, you shouldn't leave because of your mother. This wiki, and our Fanon affiliate, needs you, we all need you. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) NOOO!!!! I am taking a survey about you all admins. So I asked the non-admin topper of this wiki i.e. Jane4543 about you all. Come and see my talk page if you want to know about what she told me about you all. She also gave you score out of 10. Check it out! Amevil 10:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) As I said before, don't let your mother control your life. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I banned her for a week. Apperently shes in the second grade and shes telling off a high schooler. I find that funny. Just saying :)